Jalouse !
by Sid Shou Host
Summary: Personne ne resiste au grand Malefoy non ? Et personne ne refuse un pari de Pansy non ? DrayXMione


_Petit pari entre ami._

_Bla bla bla de debut : Ben... Il est 08h25, je suis sencé réviser pour mon contrôle de maths, ou faire mon croquis de géo... Vous voyez le résultat, pas besoin de vous faire un dessin. *l'auteur va se pendre* Sinon, il est aussi 10h12 et je continue cet OS à lieu de faire mes devoirs. Ouh, quelle eleve serieuse ._

_Remerciements : A personne cette fois. J'avais envie c'est tout. Faut bien quand même que je remercie ma tête d'avoir des idées à la con *l'auteur retourne se pendre*_

_Couple : Pansy X Hermione et Drago X Hermione_

_Disclamer : Petit 1 : Les persos ne sont encore pas à moi.... Petit 2 : Le yuri c'est pas trop mon truc, et c'est la permiere fois que je tente un Draymione... Alors merci pour votre indulgence m'sieur dames. _

_Résumé : Personne ne resiste au grand Malefoy non ? Et personne ne refuse un pari de Pansy non ? _

* * *

Petit pari entre amis.

Pansy admira sa manucure qu'elle venait de terminer. Quelle jolie couleur. Oui, décidement, le rose pâle lui allait tres bien au teint. Elle souffla dessus une derniere fois et tourna la tête vers la tablée des Rouges. Elle leur fit un petit signe de provocation et remarqua que son ennemie de toujours n'avait même pas réagit. Elle fut un instant choquée puis tenta de comprendre la situation. Hermione Granger fixait un point sans le lacher des yeux et elle sembla lasse. Sa bouche forma un soupir et Pansy crut même l'entendre. Oh. C'etait quoi le souci ? Elle chercha où menait le regard de sa rivale et retomba sur ... Non. Impossible. Le programme est erroné. Elle recommenca encore, et encore, et encore. Pour arriver à la même conclusion. Drago Malefoy. Mon Dieu. Les femmes et les enfants d'abord, au secours, nous coulons. Elle cligna des yeux. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois.

Hermione Granger amoureuse de Drago. Hermione et Drago.

La sonnerie de début de cours retentit. Comme un automate, Pansy se dirigea vers son premier cours. Potions. Double potions. Sa bête noire. Magnifique lundi. Elle soupira à son tour. Mais... Mais mais mais mais mais. Les Gryffondors partagent le cours non ? Granger est une Rouge non ? Elle sourit malicieusement.

" Allez, raconte, murmura Blaise à coté d'elle. C'est quoi ton plan ?

- Quel plan ? répondit-elle d'un ton faussement angélique en ajoutant les racines de pin.

- Tu souris depuis un quart d'heure et tu ne réponds même pas quand je te parle. J'en conclus que tu prépares un truc. Maintenant, trois tours à gauche et les ongles de troll.

- Ils auraient bien besoin d'une manucure ceux-là...

- Pans" ! J'ai dit trois tours ! Pas quatre !

- Oui, ça va, ça va... M'enerves pas, tu veux. Je tente de réflechir.

- Tu réfléchis, tu potionnes, tu me parles... T'es vraiment une fille pour être capable de faire trois choses à la fois...

- A propos de potion, finis-la donc à ma place. Ca t'évitera de dire des imbécilités."

Le regard de Pansy alla une fois de plus de Dray à Hermione. Elle remarquait depuis le début du cours que la jeune fille etait aussi observé. Les deux jeunes gens se tournaient autour mais dès que leurs yeux se rencontraient, pouf, ils tournaient la tête pour mieux y revenir. Bon sang, il devait bien y avoir un moyen de les caser ensemble ! Pansy avait mis ensemble des couples bien plus hargneux et aveugle que ca... Quoi que quand Drago s'y mettait vraiment, ca pouvait très vite devenir TRES pénible. Qui est le débile qui a dit que les blonds etaient idiots ?

" C'était surement un Pouffy... souffla-t-elle pour elle même.

- Hum ?

- Non rien.

- T'es amoureuse de Granger ou quoi ? Tu la regardes depuis tout à l'heure, qu'est ce qui se passe ?"

Un tilt se fit dans l'esprit de la jeune fille. Mais oui... La voilà l'idée de génie qu'elle attendait depuis le début du cours ! La jalousie est un aphrodisiaque très puissant à ce que l'on dit... Elle sourit et se pencha vers Blaise pour l'embrasser sur la joue.

" T'es un génie !

- Hum. Si tu le dis.

- Miss Parkinson ! beugla le professeur. Mon cours n'est pas une cour de récréation ! Concentrez-vous un peu !

- Oui, bien sur. Excusez-moi, monsieur."

Elle tourna sa potion en riant sous cape. Elle avait un plan. Un plan tellement maquiabélique qu'elle en riait elle même. Elle avait hâte qu'ils sortent enfin de ce cours idiot et inutile.

* * *

" Et si je me faisais Granger ?..." mumura la jeune Serpentard, les yeux dans le vide.

Bingo ! Le regard acier de son ami devia de son devoir de métamorphose pour se poser sur elle. Hi hi hi, elle le savait. Premiere partie du plan, fait.

" T'as mangé quoi ce matin ? Du potiron ? (1)

- Non, j'ai juste remarqué qu'elle devenait de plus en plus belle."

Suivi un serrement de poing et une plume fichue. Il faut toujours poser sa plume avant de s'enerver. Pansy lui fit un sourire magnifique.

" J'ai bien envie de la mettre dans mon lit... Pas toi ?

- On parle de Granger... souffla-t-il avec une voix plus que serrée. Qu'est ce que tu crois ?

- Oh, non, je dis ça comme ça... Mais... Granger ou pas.... J'ai bien envie de voir ce qu'elle cache sous son chemisier... "

Cette fois-ci, le parchemin fut roulé en boule. Quel dommage, un devoir de métamorphose presque achevé ... Pansy se retenait pour ne pas éclater de rire devant sa figure folle de rage. C'etait donc à ce point ? Elle regarda à nouveau vers la table rouge et fit un signe de la main à Granger qui detourna le regard.

" Tss... Elle a pas l'air ravi de savoir que tu la convoite...

- On dit qu'elle est pur hétéro... Je vais changer tout ça.

- Hum. Je demande à voir.

- Tu veux parier ? Celui de nous deux qui la prend en premier...

- Pourquoi je parierais avec toi ? "

_"Parce que je gagne toujours mes paris idiots !" songea-t-elle._

" Parce que tu es aussi sexy que moi si ce n'est plus...

- J'ai pas envie. "

Ca allait être dur. Pansy se retient de soupirer. Le Pouffy qui a dit que les blonds etaient idiots etait vraiment le pire des idiots. Elle se leva de sa place et parcourut toute la Grande Salle jusqu'au banc des Rouges, sous le regard eberlué de sa "cible". Elle s'assit sur les genoux d'Hermione avec un sourire sensuel et posa ses levres sur les siennes. Tout en placant ses bras derriere la nuque de la lionne.

" Fais semblant d'aimer ça, c'est pour ton bien." souffla-t-elle entre deux baisers.

Magnifique ! Hermione s'y mettait en plus ! Elle etait vraiment intelligente et elle embrassait vraiment bien... Rien à jeter... Hum. Pansy fallait se laisser distraire. Quand les doigts agiles de l'autre se glisserent sous son chemisier, elle sut que le moment etait venu de la sortie de scene. Elle attrapa la main de Granger et sortit de la Grande Salle, en riant. Elle savait que Drago n'avait rien raté de la scène.

Une fois à l'abri dans sa chambre de prefette, elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et explosa d'un rire enchanté. Hermione s'assit à son tour sur le bord du lit et la fixa.

" Je te felicites Granger, tu es plus intelligente que tu en as l'air...

- C'est quoi le plan ? Et qu'est ce que tu veux ?

- J'ai un meilleur ami qui se languit de toi, et ma mission est de vous mettre ensemble. Alors j'ai employé les grands moyens. Alors, si tu es d'accord, on va lui faire croire qu'on l'a fait, et il me detestera, et il viendra te voir, fou de jalousie, pour t'arracher de mon lit pour te mettre dans le sien."

Elle remarqua le sourire et les yeux etonnés de Granger. C'etait marrant comme plan.

" Qui a dit que les Serpentards etaient méchants ?

- Ah, parce que c'est pas vrai ? Merde alors..."

Les deux jeunes filles eclatèrent de rire et se serrerent la main. La partie ne faisait que commencer.

* * *

Quand elle retourna dans sa salle commune, deux bonnes heures apres, elle croisa le regard haineux, non pas de Drago, mais de Blaise. Allons bon. Elle leva les yeux au ciel avant de s'assoir dans un fauteil pres du feu. Le brun etait assis en face, les jambes croisées. Pansy remit en place son chemisier et sa cravate. On y croirait presque.

" Quoi ? Me dis pas que toi aussi, tu veux te la faire ?

- Je ne sais pas à quoi tu joue, mais par TA faute, j'ai du supporter un Dray encore plus enervé que d'habitude. J'ai du ecouter TOUTES ses lamentations, ses cris, sa rage envers toi, ses envies de meutres, et j'en passe des vertes et des pas mures... Je te deteste..."

Pansy laissa un blanc. Elle le fixa droit dans les yeux.

" Tu as fini ?"

Blaise soupira de dépit. Pansy ne changerait jamais et il le savait. Mais dieu, ca devenait TRES penible. Ca n'allait pas durer ? Si ?

" Blaise, tu peux pas savoir... C'était... delicieux... Elle est si... Waw, je te jure, elle est super douée... J'ai arreté de compter les orgasmes apres 6... Bon dieu, elle m'a suprit, mais ce n'en était que meilleur...

- Et ? C'est sencé me faire quoi ? "

Le bruit de livres de cours qui tombent dans son dos le forca à se retourner. Drago venait de sortir de sa chambre et il avait tout entendu. Bingo, se dit Pansy. Elle lui adressa un sourire douceureux.

" Ca ne va pas Drago ?

- Je sors. J'ai... Un truc a faire."

En deux temps, trois mouvements, il n'etait plus là. Pansy croisa les doigts pendant que Blaise secouait la tête.

* * *

La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour de Poudlard. Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy sortaient ensemble. Le seul mot qui sortit de la bouche des eleves de Serpentard et de Gryffondor quand ils le surent fut : "ENFIN !" Ben, oui, ce n'etait pas trop tôt. Tout le monde l'avait remarqué. Et dans son coin, une petite Serpentarde souriait de satisfaction. Elle adorait jouer les Cupidons.

" N'empeche, déclara Harry un bon mois apres, alors que les Serpentards etaient à leur table pour le petit dejeuner. On se demandait quand est ce que vous alliez sauter le pas.

- Tu avais remarqué ? s'étonna Hermione.

- En même temps, tu n'etais pas discrete, repondit Ron. _Oh, mon dieu, qu'il est beau..._ Et tu soupirais tout ce que tu savais...

- Tiens, ca me rappelle quelqu'un ca... souffla Blaise.

- Hum ? Mais qui donc ?" dit Drago, amusé.

Morte de rire, Pansy avanca la main vers le plat de croissant. Elle etait contente pour son meilleur ami, mais cherchait toujours le moyen de lui dire le rôle qu'elle avait joué dans toute cette histoire. Elle toucha la main d'Hermione sans faire attention et lui sourit.

" Pardon...

- Ce n'est pas grave, répondit Hermione avec un sourire sensuel.

- Eh ! s'exclama le blond. Tu la touches plus pigé ?

- Elle ne m'a jamais touché, pouffa Hermione.

- Pardon ? Mais si, avant qu'on se met ensemble...

- C'était une mise en scène, déclara Pansy. J'avais décidé de te rendre jaloux parce que tu ne te bougeais pas. Alors, j'ai inventé un plan, je t'ai menti sur toute la ligne.

- Et tu t'es fais avoir comme un idiot, conclu la lionne. Tu lui en veux pas ?"

Vu le regard que Dray lui lanca, Pansy crut bon de sortir de table pour ne pas se faire tuer de suite. Drago est un peu... rancunier.

THE END

* * *

_(1) Le potiron. Désolée, j'ai été obligée de metre ça, en souvenir d'un repas avec MA Miss Derty. On a prit les carottes en bouillis pour du potiron et on a passé un quart d'heure a se demander ce que c'etait jusqu'à ce que la dame de la cantine nous le dise. Résultat, un enorme fou rire. Vive le potiron. _

_Voila voila, c'etait un p'tit OS simpathique que je suis bien marré à ecrire. Comme quoi. Faut bien travailler à l'école._

_Reviews ?_


End file.
